The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for searching and retrieving architectural information for design of architectural projects and for assisting in the selection of specific materials and items for use in architectural projects.
A variety of systems have been developed to assist in architectural project design. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,060 to Hartsog. Hartsog discloses a computer aided building plan review process which evaluates the compliance of development plans with building regulations and codes. The process will output a list of code non-complying items. It also designs working drawings and specifications using an automated computer process. The system further includes animated viewing of sites and structures and can generate detailed shop and sub-drawings, contracts, work schedules, lists of suppliers with availability dates, and check-off lists for inspections, required materials and the like.
A second related system is disclosed by Normann, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,537. Normann discloses computerized methods and devices for designing and editing a distribution system for a building. Elements of the distribution systems and requirements of relevant standards are stored in the computer""s memory. Building parameters and the standards to be followed are input by the user. The system computes the layout needed to comply with the selected standard and prints out a hard copy of the design layout which can include a listing of the elements needed to complete the system.
These prior systems require the user to input extensive data in order to obtain information. Further, these systems do not include a mechanism for providing access to all of the available codes and regulations that a designer would need in order to have a plan approved.
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for searching and retrieving architectural information for enabling design of architectural projects such that a user can ensure early in the design process that all applicable regulations will be followed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system in which the user is not required to input design data in order to gain access to required information.
To achieve the objects in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an aspect of the invention provides the user with an option of performing a resource search or a customized search. The resource search is able to retrieve all information from the stored resources regarding a requested term. The customized search assists the user in selecting a particular item or building material based on criteria selected by the user.
In a further aspect, the invention provides an architectural design system that assists an architect in designing a building feature. The system includes a resource storage subsystem for storing building code resources, accessibility resources, and format resources. A search term storage subsystem is included for storing a plurality of predefined search terms corresponding to physical environmental features, assembled building components, and building elements. The system further includes a display subsystem having a search term display area for displaying one or more search terms selected by the user from the plurality of search terms stored in the search term storage means. The display subsystem further includes a resource selection display area for displaying one or more of the resources stored in the resource storage means. Finally, the display subsystem includes document viewing for displaying text from the selected resource. A user interface subsystem is included for selecting a term from the plurality of search terms stored in the search term storage subsystem and at least one resource from the plurality of resources stored in the resource storage subsystem. The system further includes processer for reviewing the selected resource to find information relative to the selected search term. The information found by the processer means is then displayed by the document viewing window.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for designing a building feature using a computerized tool. The method includes the steps of selecting a search term from a plurality of pre-defined search terms corresponding to physical environmental features, assembled building components, and building elements, and determining whether desired resources from a resource storage means are enabled or available for use. Resources are considered to be enabled if they include information related to the selected search term. The desired resources may include building code resources, accessibility resources, and format resources. The method further includes the step of selecting at least one enabled resource if an enabled resource exists. The method further includes the step of viewing of a resultant display of the selected enabled resource in a document viewing window on a display mechanism. Finally, the method includes the steps of selecting a hypertext section from the resultant display in the document viewing window and creating a resultant document and reviewing the resultant document in the document viewing window.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, illustrate one embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.